draiohanfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanina
"''From the wildnerness we were born, and from the wild we die. It is only proper that we use it to help the world." - Kanina saying (translated) '' "Kaninai, though primarily a peaceful race, are never afraid to defend themselves or attack when need be. This a mistake many have found out the hard way. However, one cannot also dismiss that they have a rich culture and mythology to a degree only matched by their cousins, the Kettuna."- Unknown scholar Description With a body that looks like most humans, it would be easy to make that mistake and assume that they are indeed humans, when in fact, that is not the case at all. They may bear that resemblance, but there are certain aspects that sets them very much apart from most all the races, namely their quite noticeable and very prominent ears that protrude from whatever headwear they don. That, and their very noticeable difference in height from humans as well. First off, many Kaninai do often notice their prominent ears, which resemble those of the rabbits that roam the forests and wilds around the planet. Their ears tend to vary in length and slightly vary in coloration, the females often having ears of much lighter colorations (such as white, silver, tan, etc.) while the males are often seen with much darker colored ears. Their hair color is also an indicator of gender as well, with females sporting a colorful range of hair colors (blonde, brown, white, silver, numerous shades of blue and even pink hair), with males sporting a much less prominent range of colors. There is also a large variance in eye coloration as well, but it seems not to be directly indicative of what gender a particular Kaninai is, unlike it tends to be with their Kettunai cousins. However, it must be noted that it is somewhat rare for any Kaninai to have any shade of yellow, red, dark grey or ice blue eyes. However, their height seems to be an indicator of gender in the Kanina, much like it is in their Kettunai cousins; and much like in the Kettuna, the males tend to be the taller of the two genders, even with their ears. An average Kaninai male tends to be about 5'8", with with the tallest rarely ever being taller than 5'11". Females are markedly shorter than males, with the average being about 5' 3", rarely ever getting taller than 5' 7". Another commonality in the species is their fair skin, with some females sporting a very light tan. Skills Many of the race are well known for their great ability to use magic. In fact, many of the Kanina are not just sorcerers, but can also be found as clerics, and can be found in a wide variety of occupations that allow them to use their great magical skills. They primarily specialize in arcane and thaumatugy, particuarlly illusionary magic. And many that have great skill with illusionary magic can be seen as actors, actresses as well as magicians, and are very good in their respective fields. However, one cannot discount that they are also good warriors when the need to fight arises. Much like their Kettunai cousins, they are fast and agile, their tremendous leg muscles allowing them to not only leap long distances, but also run very quickly. Another natural blessing is their good hearing, able to pick up the a larger range of sounds than can be picked up by humans. Their eyesight is also quite good as well. Language The language, called "Hai'une" ''in their native tongue, is hard to pick up for most humans that encounter it for the first time. Their spoken language, ''Hai'une, is very much softer in sound and tone than that of their Kettunai cousins. However, that does not mean that the words themselves are soft. Upon hearing a Kanina curse, humans are often surprised at how vulgar these seemingly humble people can sometimes be. Written, Hai'un ''is symbolic, relying on calligraphy to convey the words. This, of course, leads it to being very hard to pick up for other races. Mythology Many of the Gods and Godesses in Kanina culture are highly revered and worshiped in shrines dedicated to each respective deity. Also, many are those that are commonly worshipped by other races, with exception of one or two that are specific to the Kanina. *'Lumia'aki: '''Kanina Goddess of Snow, also considered the guardian of the mountains. Considered as a daughter of the mother goddess in mythology, said to guard the homes of the dragons. Shrines to her are often found at the base of mountains. Often seen with a shield and staff. Depected as looking close to late teens-early twenties. Culture There are many aspects of their culture that have not changed, even with the advent of modern technology. One of these things is the respect for elders among families, with many building small masouleums to honor them even if they are not powerful families. Along with that, they have days that honor the elderly as well. They also value education quite highly as well amongst their race as well, with many being very well educated. Along with that, there are also days that honor the coming of age for the children and adolescent of the race. And on many occasions, they have festivals that allow many to pay honor to the gods as well. They also emphasize conservative dress as well when in public as well as in their temples as well. History First Era Kanina make first appearance on Han'Xeng, establishing trade with Kettuna Empire. Shrines and temples start to appear Second Era Kanina continue to expand, establishing their own benevolent empire. Shrines and temples continue to appear, as well as the establishment and expansion of imperial militia. Third Era Cities become modern, but some move to the main city. First appearance of Kanina as actors and magicians. Despite the growning pace of technology, nearly all Kanina still make pilgrimages to the shrines, as well as help establish a system of massive fallout bunkers on the planet. Fourth Era Remaining Kanina start to venture out from the underground cities, those being either alone, or with established families under escort. Some descended from warrior class families become mercenaries. Overall knowledge compilied by the race is kept under guard in the cities, and some attempt to re-establish rudimentary schools to keep those in the cities educated. Those who are brave enough search for relics of their culture. Fifth Era Under guidance of a newly-established council, many start heading towards the city to re-establish lines of trade. Shrines re-appear, as well as re-establishment of the militia, with clerics and wizards helping with the cleansing of radiation. Author's Notes *Culture is akin to Japanese (Real World comparison) *All art goes to their respective artists Category:Lore